


Frosting

by Sapphictaurus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is a pansexual mess tbh, Lena Luthor being an obnoxious little flirt, cooking disasters, does this count as suggestive?, hint of spice though, theyre traumatizing Alex with their antics again, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphictaurus/pseuds/Sapphictaurus
Summary: “I could lick it off of you?” The blonde offered finally, her eyes widening when a deep silence followed the statement and she suddenly realized what she’d offered to do. “Oh Rao– forget I said that!”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 341





	Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, you guys know the drill lol
> 
> *Based on a prompt I saw on tumblr a few months ago*
> 
> Enjoy!

“Kara please be carefu–“

There was a heavy, exasperated sigh that left Lena’s lips after the tube of frosting inevitability exploded just like she knew it would after seeing the way Kara had been squeezing it.

She was never one to discourage Kara’s baking ventures, in fact she loved cooking with her even if they had to keep the fire extinguisher on hand, but she did know for a fact that giving a Kryptonian sugar was an absolute disaster waiting to happen.

The brunette blinked a few times, looking down at herself to see an array of rainbow frosting splattered all over the front of her apron and what she knew to be a good portion of her face. She was sure that some of it had gotten into her hair too, and what hadn’t landed on her had gotten all over the countertop and the floor.

She could hear Alex and Nia barely holding in their laughter at the sight, and had Kara not looked like she was near tears, Lena might have snapped at the two of them for even considering the idea of laughing.

After their...falling out...a year ago, she and Kara had been doing their best to rebuild and repair their relationship to one another. Somehow, making pastries had become a bonding exercise, mostly because it was easy to blame the occasional stretches of silence on the fact that they were eating food.

Or rather, Kara was eating food, and Lena was watching with half contained amazement and serious wonder at how she hadn’t been able to figure it out sooner. There was no way any human being on the planet earth was capable of inhaling cupcakes the way Kara Danvers could.

Their own private baking sessions had turned into group baking sessions after Kara found out that Nia liked making cakes almost as much as she did.

Then it graduated from the three of them, to the four of them because they started including Kelly too, which eventually turned into including Alex despite the fact that she never cooked with them and only occupied herself with the wine.

Things had definitely turned to normal again with time and numerous baking disasters that often resulted in Lena’s kitchen looking like world war 3 broke out between the pillsbury doughboy and the gingerbread man from shrek.

_ Yes Kara had made her watch that movie. No she didn’t enjoy it (yes she totally did). _

But Kara’s tendency to set cake on fire, or in this case make frosting explode across an entire kitchen, was exactly why they were at her apartment instead of Lena’s. There was just no way in hell she was going to make her cleaning service deal with that again, after all– how many raises can you give a person within the span of a few years?

“Oh Rao Lena I am so so sorry! I should have listened to you! Sometimes I just forget how strong I am and I just do things without thinking! I’m such a klutz jeez!”

Kara continued to ramble apologetically as she sat the busted piping tube of frosting down on the messy counter and hurried to go grab some napkins. Apologizing profusely as she started to clean off Lena’s face and apron, not giving the brunette any room to argue or protest it.

Lena conceded wordlessly, a small smile growing on her lips as she watched Kara work, her brow furrowing in concentration.

The woman would never grow tired of looking at that face, or looking into those shining blue eyes.

She would never admit it out loud, but privately she understood that the reason being betrayed by Kara had hurt as badly as it did had so much to do with that fact that she had been (and admittedly still was) hopelessly in love with her friend.

Lena had been so caught up in her admiration of Kara’s eyes that she barely noticed the way the blonde had slowed to a gradual stop with the napkin usage, huffing when she reached for another one only to come up empty.

“Rao are we out of napkins too?!”

“Kara I’m pretty sure you just wasted an entire tree’s worth of paper towels.” Kelly laughed, taking a sip of her wine as she watched the blonde mentally consider what to do next to try and get the rest of the frosting off Lena before it stained her clothes and skin.

Her towels were in the laundry (she really needed to finish that). Using toilet paper would have probably been way too frustrating, it was too thin and it would probably crumble away the harder she scrubbed. And they were officially out of paper towels and extra napkins.

“I could lick it off of you?” The blonde offered finally, her eyes widening when a deep silence followed the statement and she suddenly realized what she’d offered to do. “Oh Rao– forget I said that!”

Lena giggled, shaking her head as she brought a hand up to brush away the drop of frosting that had managed to smear itself across Kara’s cheek at some point in their cupcake making disaster.

“It’s fine Kara, really.” She insisted, bringing her hand back to lick the frosting off of her thumb, humming at the flavor. “It’s a shame it got everywhere though, because it tastes amazing!”

Kara felt her cheeks burn as she nodded absently, unable to think about anything other than the fact that Lena Luthor had just wiped frosting off of her face and then licked it off of her thumb.

She nearly felt her jaw unhinge itself when Lena brushed some more of the frosting off of her own chin and held her rainbow covered fingertips out to Kara. “Wanna try?”

If the smirk on her face was any indication, Kara was sure that Lena  _ had _ to know what she was doing.

But before she could even respond, Alex interrupted her.

“Kara I swear to god if you suck on Lena’s fingers in front of me I’m going to kill you.” The woman groaned finally, making Lena laugh, face flushing a little red despite the words she said next.

“You can always try it later.” She smiled, and Kara swallowed thickly.

She made a mental note to accidentally spill frosting more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
